<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tight by youeatricelema</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694885">Tight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema'>youeatricelema</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>R1SE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>有窒息场面描写</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>夏之光/翟潇闻</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“试试吗？”</p><p>夏之光把棉绳环在翟潇闻脖子上，拉着末端缓慢收紧。棉质柔软，但颈动脉脆弱不堪，翟潇闻很快感到痛苦，求生的本能使他张开口呼吸，空气却很难挤进肺里。包围一再缩小，他开始缺氧，意识模糊间听到夏之光用尽花言巧语哄他，别怕，宝贝，会舒服的。他听不太清，也未被安抚，没多久就开始剧烈地挣扎，指甲划破夏之光的手背，绳索终于松开，他几乎脱力，伏在床边剧烈的咳嗽起来。<br/>“对不起，我还是…不太习惯。”<br/>他讨好的去舔那只受伤的手。夏之光没有说话，拇指蹭掉他嘴角的涎液，再吻上他。</p><p> </p><p>翟潇闻不记得自己什么时候被锁在床头。起初是铁链，后来用镣铐，而现在他干净的躺在床上，却不知被什么束缚着无法逃脱。夏之光每天来看他，拥吻，做爱，高潮的时候他偶尔会有快乐的感觉。他不把性爱当作愉悦的事，却很有使人动情的天赋。他的吻泾渭分明，落在耳垂上是试探，脸颊是温存，嘴唇是煽情，侧颈是引诱，夏之光拿得准，从小动作里猜他的诉求。他给翟潇闻柑橘味的乳和蜜桃味的霜，香水是玫瑰和红柚，翟潇闻随便拿一瓶来涂，小腿细幼白嫩的一截，挂在夏之光腰上像香喷喷的一片羽毛。</p><p>他每天都在等夏之光来爱。门会在八点打开，他得提前做一点准备。只有一次忘记了，他不得不在夏之光面前扩张，腰线流畅的沉下去，臀部浑圆饱满，撑开穴口的手指泛着水光。夏之光那天兴致格外的好，他因此懂得了情趣的另一种方式。他的嘴唇终日红肿，由于亲吻或含了什么异物；小穴经常是满的，有时也不。空虚和饱胀一样折磨人，夏之光很懂得其中的分寸。他身上的每一个入口都习惯被插入，太久不被满足反而会感到痛苦。因为他不懂廉耻，倒也坦坦荡荡，安心被困在一方床上，任夏之光予取予求。</p><p>和这样的人做爱是很享受的事。夏之光很少强迫他，因为翟潇闻很少拒绝。他学会说轻一点，后来又学会说痛，但没说过不要。夏之光没教他说不要。他知道翟潇闻的身体其实什么都吃得下。这样的身体，纯洁又放荡，被耐心调教出很好的敏感度，稍微揉一揉乳尖就会发抖。夏之光进入他的时候他总是小声啜泣，声音像没断奶的猫。他大概认为性爱是另一种疼痛，他为抓不住快感而流泪。夏之光亲他眼角的时候会问他，不喜欢吗，为什么哭。他总答不上来。他喜欢的节奏就是夏之光的节奏，他只在那一个漩涡里浮沉。快高潮的时候他会显得更焦虑一点，那种灼热的感觉使他惧怕被烧毁。他颤巍巍的攀上夏之光的肩膀，用犬齿磨上面的一小块肉。可以吗。他颤抖着问。我可以高潮吗。</p><p>这次夏之光的动作比以往要粗暴。他的手覆上翟潇闻的脖子，却不是为了爱抚。虎口顶着颈动脉，他的几乎用了十足的力道。翟潇闻费力的后仰，瓷白的脖颈拗成委婉的弧度。你想唱歌吗，我的宝贝。夏之光低低的问他。他的喉咙里发出含糊不清的呻吟，像是求救。柔软的舌尖伸出来，粉嫩的暴露在空气里，这样甜美的空气，现在却挤不进他的喉管，涎液沿着侧脸流下来，和他止不住的眼泪汇在一处。他的身体在窒息中不停地出水，他要死了，死在夏之光身下，这种念头突然让他兴奋起来。他的后穴在挣扎中无意识的收缩，夏之光被他夹得生疼，还是不停地往他身体里撞。他的视野逐渐变暗，又生出很多光圈和斑点。有这种机会吗，这样愉悦的死掉——他甚至久违的开始期待了，于是在最后一丝氧气耗尽之前他快乐地射出来，身体痉挛着抖动，乳白的液体在身体上溅得一塌糊涂。</p><p>他却因此获得了赦免权。夏之光松开手，他终于能够呼吸。氧气涌入的时候他尝到血腥味，然后开始咳嗽和呕吐。他没吃什么东西，怀疑自己吐出的都是夏之光的精和血。而夏之光轻拍他的背，柔声安慰他：没关系，宝贝，都过去了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>